I love you, my Knight of the night
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Suite à une mission ratée Nightwing se retrouve dans un sale état. Batman le libère, mais quel chemin va prendre la relation entre Bruce et Dick? Ressortira-t-elle sans égratignures? Ou va-t-elle changer de chemin?
1. Blessé

I love you, my Knight of the night

Source: Batman (1992)

Genre: UA + Drame + Romance + M-PREG + Family

Couple: A découvrir

Disclaimers: °Les personnages et l'univers de Batman ne sont pas à moi! De même que quelques personnages de la Ligue des Justiciers!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

°Les phrases en gras évoquent les flash-back!

Résumé: Suite à une mission ratée Nightwing se retrouve dans un sale état. Batman le libère, mais quel chemin va prendre la relation entre Bruce et Dick? Ressortira-t-elle sans égratignures? Ou va-t-elle changer de chemin?

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens! Merci beaucoup de vous être arrêté, j'espère que cette première fiction sur Batman vous plaira! J'ai beau avoir regardé la série de 1992 (bien après cette année étant née l'année d'avant) et connaître les ennemis de Batman, il se peut que ma mémoire me joue des tours! J'en profite pour vous dire que les perso' de Jason, Tim et Damian seront de la partie! J'aurais juste besoin de détails comme l'âge de Bruce et des autres personnages lorsque les nouveaux Robin font leur apparition (Barbara Gordon et Dick n'ont jamais été ensemble)! Si jamais vous constatez qu'il y a des erreurs, merci de me prévenir par MP!***

 ***PS: J'en profite pour attirer votre attention sur le fait que je recherche une ou un Bêta qui connaît sur le bouts des doigts l'univers de Batman (dessins animés de 1992)! Merci de me contacter par MP, s'il vous plait!***

Chapitre 1: Blessé

 _Difficilement, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est si dur...une odeur de cuir et d'épices me chatouillent le nez, je reconnais ces odeurs..._

-Bat...man? murmure-je difficilement, la respiration sifflante et douloureuse.

 _Ma voix est si faible à mes oreilles que je ne suis pas sûr que Bruce m'ait entendu._

-Tiens bon, Nightwing. Je vais te sortir d'ici!

 _''Ici''...C'est où ''Ici''? Le cliquettement d'une chaîne me fait tourner très lentement la tête vers ma gauche où je vois mon bras pendre lamentablement le long de mon corps dans un angle étrange, Batman s'occupant de mon bras droit malgré le sang qui coule devant mes yeux._

 _Une minute plus tard, je suis debout, soutenu par Batman, mais je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur de m'échapper lorsque mon mentor avance d'un pas..._

-Nightwing?

 _Tête basse, le souffle court, le corps douloureux, je murmure difficilement une réponse cohérente:_

-...jambe...peux...marcher...mal...

 _L'instant d'après je me retrouve dans les bras de mon mentor. Je n'ai pas le temps, ni la force, de questionner Bruce que je perds connaissance._

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir! Si vous avez la moindre question suite à la lecture de ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas, je tenterai de mon mieux pour y répondre! Sur ce, passez une agréable journée/soirée!***


	2. Hospitalisation

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et commenté le 1er chapitre, j'espère que le deuxième vous plaira! Il est un tantinet plus long, mais sans plus, que le premier! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 2: Hospitalisation

Trois cent-trente-six heures. Cela fait exactement 336 heures que Bruce rend visite à sa pupille hospitalisée, s'asseyant sur la chaise à la droite du lit d'hôpital. Deux longues semaines où il a apprit que Dick est tombé dans le coma suite à une importante hémorragie interne.

En regardant le plus jeune, l'adulte sent son cœur se serrer de culpabilité:

Les cheveux en bataille créent un contraste étrange avec son visage pâle tuméfié, son œil droit a été épargné, sa gorge et sa tête sont bandées, un masque à oxygène recouvre le bas du visage, le reste du corps est tout aussi bandé alors que la jambe droite et le bras gauche son plâtrés.

Les mots des médecins résonnent dans son crâne comme une mélodie lugubre:

Étranglement, coups de couteau, quatre côtes cassés, traumatisme crânien modéré°, injonction à fortes doses de GHB dans l'organisme, jambe gauche et bras droit brisés.

Cependant le mot qui lui serre le plus le cœur en cet instant est que jamais par le passé il n'aurait cru ça possible. Pas à Nightwing! Et pourtant...

Un râle lui fait rouvrir les yeux qu'il n'a pas eu connaissance d'avoir fermés. Se levant de sa chaise il voit que l'une des mains de Dick bouge. C'est très léger, à peine perceptible, mais Bruce l'a vu!

Courant vers la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvre à la volée, l'homme d'affaires de la Waine Industrie appelle un médecin pour qu'il vienne ausculter Dick. Deux minutes plus tard un homme en blouse blanche est dans la chambre, examinant avec minutie et délicatesse le jeune adulte alité.

Se redressant, il adresse un sourire réconfortant à Bruce:

-Monsieur wayne, votre pupille est sur le point de se réveiller!

La nouvelle apporte un immense soulagement à Batman qui sourit, heureux, du réveil futur de son ancien protégé. Mais ce que le justicier de la nuit ignore est que le chemin de la guérison sera très long et très douloureux pour lui comme pour Dick...

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir! Un grand merci pour être passé, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que malgré que je sois débutante, ma fiction intéresse les gens! Vous êtes supers, mille mercis!***

°A la base, j'avais écris "Sévère", mais je me rends compte que j'étais allé trop loin! Ma grand-mère maternel ayant eu un traumatisme crânien l'année de ma naissance, ça m'a rappelé les difficultés qu'elle éprouvait pour certaines petites choses dans sa vie quotidienne!


	3. Cauchemar éveillé

Chère ou Cher Fury: Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Tout comme je te remercie pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce 3ème chapitre te plaira!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que ce chapitre arrivera à vous satisfaire car étonnement il m'a été plus facile à écrire alors que c'est un chapitre dur pour moi et mon âme sensible...Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3: Cauchemar éveillé  


 _Des bruits...étranges. Des odeurs...Une voix...Une source de chaleur...qui me semblent familières._

 _Où suis-je? J'essaie de bouger, mais je n'y arrive pas. Concentrant davantage mes forces dans l'une de mes mains, je recommence plusieurs fois la même opération._

 _Ça y est..._

 _La source de chaleur s'en va. Où va-t-elle? Reviens! Ne me laisse pas seul!_

 _La voix qui me semble familière est revenue, accompagnée d'une autre. Quelque chose de froid se pose sur mon corps pour très vite se retirer,ouf..._

 _Je tente une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais très vite je les referme car un puissant flash me fait mal aux yeux._

-D...ic...k? me parvient la voix familière.

 _Tentant une nouvelle fois, je les ouvre de nouveau pour arriver à les garder mi-clos, tout est flou autour de moi, mais je reconnais les yeux qui me font fa...NON!_

 _Ouvrant grands les yeux d'horreur, le cœur battant comme un forcené, je me redresse violemment, poussant de toute mes forces l'homme qui me fait face. Je veux crier, appeler à l'aide, mais quelque chose dans ma gorge m'empêche d'émettre le moindre son, avec horreur je vois un homme s'avancer vers moi, son visage double m'est très, trop, familier..._

 _Lui aussi je le repousse aussi fortement que je peux, mais le premier homme se jette sur moi, ses mains sur mes épaules, me plaquant contre le matelas, j'essaye de le chasser en battant des jambes, mais mes vaines tentatives le font sourire de son sourire à vous glacer le sang..._

 _BATMAN! BRUCE! A L'AIDE!_

 _En dernier recours, je me redresse et avec force je cogne ma tête contre celle du Joker qui ouvre de grands yeux devant mon acte de détresse..._

-Monsieur Wayne! crie une voix d'homme.

 _Tournant la tête, je vois un homme en blouse blanche courir vers mon lit où, en baissant les yeux, je constate avec effroi que c'est Bruce que j'ai frappé!_

 _Horrifié, je veux dire quelque chose, mais le même désagrément dans ma gorge m'en empêche alors que je reprends petits à petits le contrôle de moi-même, le corps trempé de sueur. Le corps tremblant, je suis incapable de comprendre ce que je fais que j'arrache les seringues que j'ai dans le bras droit (n'écoutant pas le médecin), repousse mes couvertures, tente de me redresser, mais retombe contre le matelas, mes jambes refusant d'obéir. Je me laisse tomber au sol où je prends Bruce dans mes bras tout en laissant le médecin l'examiner._

 _Deux minutes plus tard Bruce ouvre les yeux avec un grognement de douleur._

-Hm? essaye-je de parler. Hm!

-Dick? m'appelle Bruce.

 _Un faible sourire d'excuse étire mes lèvres alors que des larmes de joie se mettent à rouler le long de mes joues alors que mon regard doit certainement luire de la lueur du regret._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, je suis assis dans mon lit, le dos calé par des oreillers, la gorge libérée du respirateur à oxygène, présentant mes excuses à Bruce qui s'en sort avec une grosse bosse sur le front._

-Je ne sais ce qui m'a prit, Bruce. essaye-je de m'expliquer, tête basse. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux ce n'est pas ton visage que j'ai vu, mais celui du Joker et celui de Double Face pour le médecin. Crois-tu que je suis entrain de devenir fou?

 _Deux doigts sous mon menton me relèvent la tête pour la lever vers un lac d'encre noir où je peux lire beaucoup d'émotions, alors qu'en temps ordinaire ils sont aussi inexpressifs que l'onyx._

-Dick...

 _Un soupir hésitant, mais Bruce ne quitte pas mes yeux des siens._

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que tu as été drogué. Le docteur t'a fait une prise de sang pour faire une analyse plus approfondie.

 _Batman me cache quelque chose, je le sens. Après tout, j'ai vécu avec lui jusqu'à mes 18 ans!_

-Bruce...murmure-je, inquiet. Que me caches-tu?

 _La réponse tarde, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce que Bruce me réponde. Je ne peux retenir un hoquet d'horreur lorsque les souvenirs refont surface dans mon esprit..._

 _Agrippant ma tête dans mes mains, je gémis d'effroi alors que des larmes de honte et d'impuissance me montent aux yeux..._

-Je...Bruce...je...

 _Sans que je n'ai vu Bruce bouger, je me retrouve plaqué contre son torse, pleurant à chaudes larmes, une de ses mains derrière ma tête, son autre main caressant mon dos._

-Ne t'excuse pas, Dick, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé...

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Vous êtes toujours là? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce 3ème chapitre? Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée!***


	4. Révélation

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que j'arriverai à vous satisfaire car comme certains d'entre vous s'en doute un peu, je n'y connais rien dans le milieu médical! Si jamais vous voyez des incohérences dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse corriger ce qui dera être corrigé! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 4: Révélation  


 _Vingt minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles mes larmes ne cessent de couler lorsque des coups frappés à la porte de ma chambre retentissent. Bruce donne son accord, la porte s'ouvre sur le même docteur que tout à l'heure._

-Bonjour Monsieur Grayson. me salue le médecin. Comment allez-vous?

 _Le fait-il exprès? A-t-il oublié ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure? Me décalant, j'écoute les explications du médecin suite aux analyses et il se trouve qu'il restait une infime quantité d'un produit, pas si étranger au corps médical, dans mon organisme._ _Qui, Dieu merci, ne me donnera plus d'illusions visuelle._

-Il s'agissait du Locura Cegadora°, un produit interdit depuis 10 ans car jugé trop dangereux.

-Quels sont ses effets? fronce des sourcils Bruce.

-À petites doses ce produits remplace le protoxyde d'azote, mais à forte concentration il provoque de violentes hallucinations visuelles et accélérations du rythme cardiaque pouvant entraîner la mort par crise cardiaque. répond le médecin.

 _Un acquiescement de la tête de la part de Bruce pour remercier le Docteur qui s'en va après avoir échangé un échange de regard avec mon ancien tuteur et partenaire. Échange que je n'ai pas loupé et que je n'apprécie guère._

 _Fronçant des sourcils, je m'apprête à questionner Bruce, mais la fatigue se révèle la plus forte qu'un bâillement m'échappe..._

-Reposes-toi, Dick, je reviendrais te voir ce soir. me conseille mon ancien mentor. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu seras de retour à la maison.

 _M'aidant à m'allonger, je tombe rapidement dans les bras de Morphée..._

Lorsque Dick dort à poings fermés Bruce se lève, le cœur se serrant de culpabilité. Il sait qu'il devra tôt ou tard révéler ce qu'il a tut jusqu'à présent sur la captivité de l'ancien Robin.

Quittant la chambre du jeune homme alité Bruce se promet de tout faire pour que Le Joker, Double Face et les autres paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Dick.

En rentrant chez lui l'adulte n'est pas vraiment surprit en découvrant Tim et Damian au salon, les deux garçons faisant leurs devoirs dans le silence. C'est Tim qui remarque l'arrivée de Bruce. Se levant, l'adolescent se dirige vers son père adoptif, ayant remarqué son humeur ombrageuse.

-Bruce? l'appelle-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Dick ne s'est toujours pas réveillé?

Voyant l'inquiétude luire dans le regard onyx du jeune garçon le directeur de la Wayne Entreprise pose ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent tout en posant un genou à terre sous le regard froid de Damian:

-Si, Tim, Dick est réveillé. Je viens de lui apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé

-Tôt ou tard Nightwing se rendra compte qu'il ne peut plus utiliser ses jambes. intervient Damian.

Relevant la tête l'adulte croise le regard inexpressif de son fils de sang. Ils savent tous le deux que le plus jeune a raison, mais comment avouer cette vérité à Dick? Comment lui apprendre qu'il ne pourra, peut-être, ne plus être Nighwing?

 _Père, Mère, aidez-moi..._ implore Bruce en fermant les yeux. _Donnez-moi la force pour rester fort et digne devant cette tâche qui m'attend..._

Se remettant debout Bruce se dirige vers son bureau après avoir avertit Alfred du réveil de l'ancien Robin. Soulagé, le majordome remercie le Ciel pour cette heureuse nouvelle. En allant secourir Dick Bruce avait ordonné à ses fils de taire l'état du jeune homme afin de ne pas inquiéter davantage le majordome.

Regardant la ville par la fenêtre Bruce appréhende le retour du jeune homme hospitalisé. Il se souvient très bien que dès les premières minutes après l'annonce du médecin sur les nombreuses blessures de son ancien élève Batman avait ordonné à ce que personne ne lui annonce cette part de vérité.

-Je m'en occuperai personnellement. avait-il déclaré.

Aujourd'hui l'homme sous le masque de la Chauve-souris n'en est plus très sûr. _Comment annonce-t-on ce genre d'évènement? Serai-je à la hauteur?_

La sonnerie de son téléphone personnel interrompt ses pensées. Intrigué, Batman s'avance vers son bureau, attrape le téléphone, mais n'a pas le temps de formuler un 'allô' qu'on coupe la tonalité.

 _Étrange._ fronce des sourcils Bruce en reposant le combiné.

S'asseyant à son bureau l'homme d'affaires se met directement au travail. Vers midi Alfred vient le sortir de ses papiers et coups de téléphone pour qu'il puisse manger où il écoute Tim donner son point de vue sur un cambriolage chez un vieux couple de bijoutier la vielle alors que Damian reste fidèle à lui-même.

-...ma conclusion est que ça doit être le fils le voleur car à part lui et ses parents personne ne connaît la combinaison pour entrer dans le magasin et voler à son aise!

De façon très légère Bruce acquiesce. Ayant terminé de dîner il retourne à son bureau où jusqu'à 18 heures tapantes il en ressort.

-Bruce? l'appelle Tim. Puis-je t'accompagner?

Tournant la tête vers la droite l'adulte a un mince sourire aux lèvres. Comprenant que sa demande est acceptée l'adolescent attrape son manteau et suit son père adoptif jusqu'à la voiture.

Une heure plus tard père et fils sont à l'accueil de l'hôpital, discutant avec le médecin qui a prit en charge Dick.

-Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, votre pupille refuse tout contact physique.

Tim et Bruce froncent des sourcils, n'appréciant pas cette nouvelle. Le médecin se sent mal à l'aise devant la puissance du regard du père et du fils adoptifs, se raclant la gorge plusieurs fois l'homme à la blouse blanche avoue ce qu'il s'est passé.

-J'avais demandé à ce que personne n'annonce ce fait à Dick! claque, sèchement, Bruce.

Baissant la tête et les épaules le médecin explique qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a put se passer car lorsqu'il avait été voir son patient pour lui donner son repas du soir il l'avait entendu hurler.

-Avec six infirmiers j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui administrer un sédatif car malgré la perte de ses jambes votre pupille a su en mettre quatre H.S. continue le médecin. Lorsque Monsieur Grayson s'est enfin endormi, j'ai trouvé ceci au sol.

Sortant de l'une des poches de sa blouse l'homme de sciences en sort une clé USB très abimée qu'il donne à Bruce. Ce dernier la prend et la met dans l'une de ses propres poches, se promettant de l'examiner plus tard.

-Autre chose? demande Bruce.

-Oui, il semblerait que Monsieur Grayson ait fait une fausse couche.

Au comble de l'étonnement, Bruce et Tim regardent le médecin avec de grands yeux surpris. Ils connaissent Dick depuis des années (pour Bruce) et quelques mois (pour Tim), mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé que Nigthwing...

-En ê...tes vous certain? demande Bruce après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Sûr, Monsieur Wayne. acquiesce l'homme. Une de mes collègues en gynécologie lui a fait un examen et il s'avère que votre pupille est un hermaphrodite°°.

-Hermaphrodite? répète Tim en reprenant contenance. Vous voulez dire qu'il a des organes féminins en lui?

-C'est ça. approuve le médecin.

-Où est Dick? demande Bruce, encore chamboulé. Il rentre avec nous.

-Suivez-moi. acquiesce l'homme de sciences.

Se mettant en route les deux adultes et l'adolescent se dirigent vers les couloirs puis la chambre de Dick où ils trouvent ce dernier profondément endormi, les joues striées de larmes.

Moins de deux heures plus tard Bruce et Tim sont de retour au manoir avec Dick dans un lit d'hôpital à roulettes. En voyant le jeune homme qu'il a connu enfant ainsi blessé, Alfred ne peut retenir un hoquet d'horreur, mais se reprend rapidement lorsque son maître lui demande de lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre du premier Robin.

Dix minutes plus tard le blessé est dans son ancienne chambre au manoir, le tient pâle, une perche à perfusions à sa droite. Ayant renvoyé Tim Bruce s'installe face au lit de son premier protégé, ses mains croisés sous le menton.

 _Pourquoi...Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis Dick? J'aurais pu t'aider._

Pendant deux heures le milliardaire reste auprès de son protégé où Damian et Tim le rejoignent pour tenir compagnie à l'alité lorsque Alfred le demande.

Ce n'est que vers 4 heures du matin que Dick commence à se réveiller...

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Bon sang! Il m'a tué ce chapitre avec la chaleur de malade qu'il fait depuis samedi, c'est devenu tuant d'écrire! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions!***

°''Folie aveuglante'' (en espagnol), produit inventé de ma part!

°°Selon moi être hermaphrodite veut dire qu'on peut être un homme ou une femme tout ce qu'il a de plus normal, mais avec les organes génitaux de l'un ou de l'autre sexe! N'hésitez pas à faire des recherches pour mieux vous renseigner!


	5. Libération de Nightwing vue par Batman

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, ce chapitre n'a pas été simple à écrire car il m'a été assez dur à imaginer Dick perdre son calme! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout...***

Chapitre 5: Libération de Nightwing vue par Batman

 _La première chose que je remarque malgré l'obscurité est que je suis dans mon ancienne chambre au manoir Wayne. Ainsi Bruce a tenu parole..._

 _Soupirant, avec l'aide de mon bras intact, je me redresse difficilement en position assise. Fouillant dans ma mémoire, je me souviens d'un colis m'étant destiné, son ouverture, ma surprise en découvrant une clé USB._

 _Mon malaise, mon dégoût envers moi-même, ma colère contre Bruce et le médecin d'avoir gardé le silence après avoir visionné la vidéo que contenait la fameuse clé..._

 _Des bruits de pas dans le couloir m'apprennent que Bruce vient de rentrer. Tournant la tête vers mon réveil, je constate qu'il est 4 heures du matin._

-Bruce? Je sais que tu es là!

 _Les pas se rapprochent de ma chambre puis la porte s'ouvre._

-Souhaites-tu me parler, Dick?

-Non, tu crois? réplique-je, acide, en le fusillant des yeux. Tu me caches une info super importante sur ma captivité et je devrais te remercier? Tôt ou tard ma mémoire me l'aurait rappelé!

 _Bruce reste de glace, ce qui a le don de m'énerver davantage. J'ai beau avoir vécu avec lui durant onze ans, je commence à en avoir marre!_

-Pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps avant de venir à mon aide? Hein? Tu t'amusais à gauche et à droite dans les bras de ces femmes sans cervelles, je parie!

 _Le seul geste que mon ex-tuteur fait est d'avancer vers moi, le visage neutre, les yeux insondables. Mon sang bout dans mes veines, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent sous la colère qui m'habite, crachant ce qui me dévore l'âme:_

-Mais parles, putain! Arrêtes de te cacher derrière ton masque de Batman, tu ne trompes personne! Avoue que tu aurais voulu que je grève, pas vrai!

-Tu te trompes.

 _Essoufflé, je tente de reprendre mon souffle, mais ma colère ne diminue pas._

-Tu te trompes Dick. reprend Bruce. J'ignorais que tu étais en mission à Gotham.

 _Regardant 'mon père' droit dans les yeux, je ne peux que constater qu'il ne ment pas. Furieux, je détourne la tête, serrant avec force la couverture._

-Fous le camp. murmure-je.

 _Du coin de l'œil (celui qui est intact), je vois Bruce faire un pas dans ma direction ce qui augmente ma colère._

-T'es sourd? grogne-je au comble de la fureur. J'ai dis ''Fous le camp''!

 _Mon tuteur s'arrête, me fixe durant deux micro-secondes puis se détourne. Le léger cliquetis de ma porte qui se referme m'annonce que Bruce a bien quitté ma chambre, mais alors pourquoi ce sentiment? Secouant de la tête, je refuse de me laisser au moindre doute!_

 _Cependant je ne peux retenir un frisson glacé me secouer le corps en repensant à ce que j'ai vu via la clé USB. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dis, jamais je n'aurais voulu que ma mémoire se souvienne de ces 15 jours d'horreur et de souffrance._

 _Tête basse, je ne peux retenir des larmes de honte glisser le long de mes joues...j'aurais du sentir que c'était un piège! Ma colère fond pour être remplacer par l'interrogation et la peur: Bruce sait-il pour mon secret?_

 _Si c'est le cas, il n'a rien dit. Pourquoi?_

 _Je suis perdu...D'un côté, je lui en veux pour m'avoir caché la perte de mon innocence et de l'autre je suis terrifié par ce que l'avenir va me réserver..._

 _Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, je me penche pour vomir. La porte s'ouvre violemment que j'en sursaute avec force. Levant un œil, je vois Bruce courir vers moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que je perds connaissance..._

Bruce vient de quitter la chambre de son pupille, mais il ne s'est pas éloigné. _Je ne peux laisser Dick affronter cette nouvelle seul, mais que faire? Comment m'y prendre?_

Fermant les yeux l'adulte se souvient de l'appel de Wonder Woman quelques jours auparavant. La femme aux bracelets anti-balles lui avait apprit la disparition de Nightwing qui aurait du revenir il y a une semaine.

 **Il se revoit dans son bureau, le combiné contre l'oreille, écoutant sa collègue lui raconter le but de la mission du jeune Nightwing:**

 **-Sa mission à Gotham était d'arrêter un trafic de drogues.**

 **-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas confié cette mission? avait-il froncé des sourcils.**

 **-Tu étais parti trop loin de Gotham pour y revenir dans les temps.**

 **-Très bien. avait-il approuvé. Quel est le dernier endroit où a émit sa radio?**

 **-Près de l'ancienne centrale désaffectée, au Nord-Ouest de Gotham.**

 **Accompagné de Tim et Damian Bruce était parti sans tarder. Arrivés à destination il a été facile pour le patriarche et les enfants de la Batfamily de trouver des indices. La chance leur a sourit puisque l'Épouvantail, l'Homme-Mystère et le Chapelier Fou avaient une réunion dans le batiment! Il a été très facile pour Batman,** **Red Robin et Robin de mettre les trois criminels H.S.!  
**

 **Se saisissant du Chapelier Fou par le cou, le soulevant sans problème du sol, Batman l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux en lui posant une simple question de sa voix dénuée de chaleur:**

 **-Où est Nightwing?**

 **Le criminel avait tenté de rire, mais un rapide coup de poing au visage avait tôt fait de faire taire son rire, son nez craquant dans un horrible craquement faisant hurler de douleur le criminel.**

 **-Je ne me répéterais pas deux fois: Où est Nightwing?**

 **Après cinq bonnes minutes d'interrogatoire Batman avait laissé les trois criminels sous la surveillance de ses deux jeunes fils. Suivant les indications données par le Chapelier Bruce était arrivé très vite à l'endroit où était détenu le premier Robin laissé seul dans le bâtiment depuis trois jours!  
**

 **Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte l'adulte avait senti son cœur rater plusieurs battements et la bile lui monter aux lèvres en découvrant l'état de son premier enfant...**

 **Maintenu debout par des chaînes, les poignets et chevilles enfermés dans des bracelets de fer, le jeune Nightwing° a la tête baissée, les cheveux en batailles, le costume déchiré par endroits et souillé par du sang séché.**

 **Le bras gauche forme un angle étrange, mais n'est pas normal. En s'approchant le justicier de la nuit voit quelques légères coupures et hématomes qui ornent le cou du premier Robin.**

 **-Bat...man? murmure difficilement le jeune Héros de Blüdhaven, la respiration sifflante et douloureuse.**

 **Ayant redressé légèrement la tête Batman constate la pâleur de la peau du jeune Héros de** **Blüdhaven** **, son visage tuméfié, le sang qui coule le long du visage du jeune homme et son œil au beurre noir.**

 **S'approchant de plus près le justicier de la nuit en déduit que son premier fils adoptif doit avoir une ou plusieurs côtes cassées ou fêlées. Cependant une odeur plus forte encore que le sang séché force Batman à se boucher le nez, le cœur se soulevant avec force, lui ramenant le goût acre de la bile sur la langue.**

 **-Tiens bon, Nightwing. prend-il la parole d'une voix qu'il espère convaincante et rassurante. Je vais te sortir d'ici!**

 **Quelques instants plus tard Nightwing est libre, soutenu par Batman, mais alors que ce dernier s'apprête à quitter la cellule de son protéger un gémissement de ce dernier avertit la Chauve-souris**

 **-...jambe...répond difficilement l'ancien Robin. ...peux...marcher...mal...**

 **Comprenant qu'il a négligé un détail Batman enveloppe son fils de sa cape puis le prend dans ses bras, constatant avec horreur sa maigreur...**

 **Sortant de l'usine le patriarche de la Batfamily constate que Red Robin se tient près de la Batmobile alors que Robin dort profondément à l'intérieur du véhicule.**

 **Entendant les pas de son père se diriger vers lui l'adolescent de 13 ans°° relève la tête pour ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve (de ce qu'il peut voir) son grand frère. Sortant de la Batmobile le téléphone d'urgence le jeune garçon appelle l'hôpital sous le regard reconnaissant, mais inquiet de Batman...**

Aujourd'hui alors que 15 jours se sont écoulés depuis que Damian, Tim et lui ont libéré le premier Robin Bruce se sent impuissant. _La colère de Dick...je la mérite._

Il sait que sa fortune aidera à guérir Dick, mais que tout l'argent du monde ne pourra jamais effacer les 15 jours d'horreur qu'il a vécu auprès du Joker et des autres plus grands criminels de Gotham...

 _S'il existe un Dieu dans l'immensité de l'univers, aidez-moi à trouver les mots et les gestes pour guérir l'âme et le cœur meurtris de Dick..._ se met à prier Bruce. _Je vous en conjure!_

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Vous êtes encore là? Personne n'a perdu son cœur en chemin? Non? Merci! Mine de rien ça n'a pas été facile d'écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère que malgré sa dureté il vous a plut! Sur ce, à la prochaine!***

°Dans ma fiction Dick a eu 19 ans il n'y a pas très longtemps, ce qui fais qu'il a quitté Bruce lorsqu'il avait 18 ans! Car je pense qu'à cet âge on arrive à l'unif', non? Si ce n'est pas le cas, admettons que ça soit le cas dans l'univers de Batman!

°°Je préfère imaginer que Tim a cet age lorsque Dick en 19 ans! Ça me semble raisonnable car je ne pense pas qu'on connaisse l'âge de tous les personnages dans Batman! Que ce soit dans les films, cartoons ou comics...


	6. Visite de Wonder Woman

***Bonsoir/Bonjour chers fans! Mon Dieu...Encore une fois ça n'a pas été simple d'écrire sur Dick qui en veut à la terre entière! Bon sang! Que j'aimerai oublier cette partie de l'histoire pour me consacrer à de la romance et à un grain de bagarre! J'en serai ravie, mais l'histoire n'aurait plus de sens si je saute de tels passages...Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 6: Visite de Wonder Woman

Le lendemain matin on frappe à la porte du Manoir Wayne. En allant ouvrir Alfred reconnaît une des collègue de son maître: Diana Prince.

Invitant la jeune femme à entrer le majordome la conduit jusqu'au bureau de Bruce. Ce n'est pas la première fois que la Princesse des Amazones rend visite à son collègue et ami, mais la tension qui règne dans le Manoir la met mal à l'aise. Posant quelques questions à l'homme au service des Wayne elle apprend que Tim et Damian sont à l'école et que Richard dort encore.

Arrivés près de la porte qui mène au bureau du maître des lieux Alfred frappe contre le montant en bois, ouvre légèrement la porte où il passe la tête:

-Maître Bruce? Miss Prince souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

-Diana? s'étonne l'homme derrière le masque du justicier de la nuit. Faites-la entrer, Alfred.

Obéissant, le majordome laisse les deux héros seuls où Bruce invite Diana à s'asseoir.

-Que me faut le plaisir de ta venue? sourit le milliardaire après avoir fait la bise à son amie.

Qu'on se le dise, Diana n'est pas née de la dernière pluie! Après tout, elle a participé et a aidé à remporté la Première Guerre Mondiale elle sait reconnaître un homme fatigué qui tente malgré tout de faire bonne figure.

-Le Commissaire Gordon nous a apprit que Richard est sorti de l'hôpital hier soir. prend-elle la parole. Bruce, est-ce vrai que son état était...est?

L'hésitation de l'Héroïne surprend Bruce, mais il comprend très vite qu'elle est incapable de formuler à haute voix les faits rapportés par Jim.

-Oui. acquiesce Bruce.

Blême, Wonder Woman baisse la tête, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine alors que le goût de l'amertume se fait sentir sur sa langue. _Diana, reprends-toi! Ce n'est pas toi qui a abandonné Richard et certainement pas Bruce!_

Redressant la tête, la fille de la Reine des Amazones plante son regard clair dans celui obscur de l'homme derrière le masque de la Chauve-souris

-Bruce, si je suis venue c'est pour t'apprendre le pourquoi personne n'a pu délivrer Richard plus tôt. Lorsque Damian nous as remis les accessoires de Nightwing, Oracle a trouvé la cause du pourquoi sa radio émetteur ne transmettait plus sa position: Elle a été trafiquée.

Intéressé, Wonder Woman voit le changement s'opérer en Bruce. Le visage ouvert, au sourire bienveillant, les yeux brillant de gentillesse et de fatigue mêlée font place au visage de marbre de Batman.

-Je t'écoute. l'invite-t-il à développer l'information.

S'asseyant à son bureau Bruce joint les mains sous le menton, fixant de son regard impénétrable son amie.

-Oracle a trouvé une puce contenant un message t'étant adressé.

-Que dit-il?

-''Batman, prépares-toi à affronter un ennemi que tu ne pourras vaincre.''

Fronçant des sourcils Bruce réfléchit au sens du message, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

Un hurlement fait sursauter Batman et Wonder Woman qui reconnaissent la voix. Se levant d'un même bond ils quittent le bureau, courent à pleine vitesse le long du couloir jusqu'à ce que Bruce ouvre violemment une porte, mais pas n'importe quelle porte! Celle de...

-Dick! s'écrit l'homme d'affaires.

 _Des pas dans le couloirs me tirent du sommeil. Tournant la tête vers mon réveil je constate qu'il est 10h45. Ma surprise est grande lorsque je reconnais la voix de Wonder Woman et d'Alfred. Me redressant avec peine j'arrive à m'asseoir._

 _Je retiens difficilement un gémissement lorsque la douleur de mes côtés se réveille, mais je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je remarque la présence d'un fauteuil roulant tout près de mon lit._

 _Suis-je inconscient? Fou? Téméraire? Sûrement un mélange des trois. Avec l'aide de mon bras valide j'attrape le fauteuil pour l'avancer vers le lit puis sort une à une mes jambes hors du lit._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de tenter de m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil que trois coups frappés à ma porte me font sursauter de surprise._

-Entrez.

 _La porte s'ouvre sur Alfred tenant dans ses mains un plateau assez bien garni, trop même. Comprenant que Bruce a dut lui parler de la perte de mes jambes, je fronce des sourcils, la colère d'hier s'allumant comme un brasier dans mon cœur._

-Pars, Alfred. siffle-je, glacial.

-Plaît-il?

 _Serrant le poing, je plante mon regard dans celui, stoïque, de l'homme qui a élevé Bruce à la mort de ses parents. Penser à Bruce augmente ma colère._

-Quitte ma chambre. détache-je chaque mot avec le même ton sans chaleur.

-Maître Richard vous devez vous sust...

-SORS DE MA CHAMBRE! hurle-je à pleins poumons.

 _Pour la première fois depuis que je connais Alfred, je le vois sursauter et ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés. Dans son regard luit une lueur que je n'arrive pas à lire, mais on dirait de la peur...  
_

 _Des bruits de course dans le couloir nous avertissent Alfred et moi que Bruce et Diana ont du m'entendre. En effet, moins de deux minutes plus tard la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur mon ex-mentor et Wonder Woman._

-Tiens? ricane-je toujours aussi froid. Qui voila? Princesse Diana!

 _L'amie de Bruce ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je la devance, acide:_

-Vous aussi à la Lligue vous n'avez rien fait pour me faire libérer plutôt, pas vrai? Combien ont été soulagé de ne pas me revoir? Trois personnes? Vingt? Tout le monde? Ouais, tout le monde!

-Richard...murmure, choquée, Wonder Woman. Ce n'est pas vrai, Richard! Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi!

-Et je devrais vous croire?

 _Devant l'acquiescement de l'une des fondatrices de la Ligue des Justiciers, je pose ma main contre mon torse et poursuis:_

-Regardez-moi, Diana, regardez-moi bien! Par votre faute et celle de Bruce, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même! Bruce a été incapable de m'avouer les tortures que j'ai subies et mes viols!

 _Devant la soudaine lividité de la Princesse des Amazones, j'acquiesce faiblement alors que mon souffle devient plus difficile:_

-Ouais, mes viols! De toute l'histoire d'Amérique je dois être le seul Héros qui a été violé par ses ennemis! Voyez à quoi je suis réduit! Jamais, je ne pourrais remarcher et si par miracle on devrait me rendre mes jambes, jamais je ne pourrais oublier que c'est à cause de la Ligue que je me retrouve dans cet état!

 _Je suis au comble de la fureur, mais un goût métallique à mes lèvres me stoppe dans ma triade. Portant ma main à hauteur de mes lèvres j'ouvre de grands yeux en retirant ma main que je découvre ensanglantée..._

-Que...?

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de formuler correctement ma question que je me sens mon corps se raidir, je me sens tomber vers l'arrière, ma tête rejetée à travers le matelas, mais je suis incapable de bouger un muscle tellement je tremble. Que se passe-t-il?!_

 _Je vois le visage de Bruce au-dessus du mien, des mains tentent de me retirer mon haut de pyjama, je souhaite crier, mais je n'y arrive pas. La douleur est la seule chose que je perçois tellement elle est violente._

 _Combien de temps s'écoule? Je l'ignore, mais lorsque la douleur disparaît je sens que je sombre dans le puits de l'inconscience..._

 _Non..._

-Fos...soy...seur...murmure-je difficilement.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour! Tout le monde est encore là? Oui? Merci! Comment avez-vous trouvé les paroles de Dick? Réalistes? N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions via les reviews, je suis toute ouïe à toutes les idées qui vous passeront par la tête si vous trouvez qu'il manque quelque chose...A la prochaine!***


	7. Photographie

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ce chapitre m'a tué! Car franchement, c'était pas de la tarte de l'écrire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

 ***PS: Pour les cœurs sensibles, armez-vous d'un seau si vous n'êtes pas champions de courses à pieds pour vous rendre aux toilettes...***

Chapitre 7: Photographie

Ouvrant la porte de l'ancien Robin, Bruce et Diana sont accueillis par ces mots emplis de froideur, froideur qui surprend les deux Héros:

-Tiens? ricane Dick l'œil tourné vers la jeune femme. Qui voila? Princesse Diana!

Du coup de l'œil, Bruce voit son amie ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Dick la devance, acide:

-Vous aussi à la Ligue vous n'avez rien fait pour me faire libérer plutôt, pas vrai? Combien ont été soulagé de ne pas me revoir? Trois personnes? Vingt? Tout le monde? Ouais, tout le monde!

-Richard...murmure, choquée, Wonder Woman. Ce n'est pas vrai, Richard! Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi!

-Et je devrais vous croire? réplique Dick dans un mélange de froideur et d'acide.

Devant l'acquiescement de l'une des fondatrices de la Ligue des Justiciers, le jeune alité pose sa main non-plâtrée sur son torse et poursuit:

-Regardez-moi, Diana, regardez-moi bien! Par votre faute et celle de Bruce, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même! Bruce a été incapable de m'avouer les tortures que j'ai subies et mes viols!

La Princesse des Amazones sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors que son cœur rate plusieurs battements. Bien que sa respiration devient difficile Dick acquiesce tout en reprenant la parole:

-Ouais, mes viols°! De toute l'histoire d'Amérique je dois être le seul Héros qui a été violé par ses ennemis! Voyez à quoi je suis réduit! Jamais, je ne pourrais remarcher et si par miracle on devrait me rendre mes jambes jamais je ne pourrais oublier que c'est à cause de la Ligue que je me retrouve dans cet état!

L'ancien Robin est au comble de la fureur. Cependant un mince filet de sang s'échappe de la narine gauche du jeune homme s'échouant à ses lèvres ce qui fait que Dick s'arrête de parler. Surpris, les deux membres de la Ligue et Alfred voient le jeune alité porter sa main gauche à ses lèvres qu'il porte à hauteur du regard.

Son étonnement n'est pas feint lorsqu'il réalise qu'il saigne.

-Que...? murmure Nigthwing très étonné.

Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de formuler correctement ce qui lui traverse l'esprit que sous les yeux horrifiés d'Alfred, de Bruce et Diana que son corps se tend alors que son corps part vers l'arrière, prit de puissantes convulsions.

D'une même voix Bruce, Diana et Alfred crient le surnom du jeune homme. Ordonnant à son majordome d'appeler le SAMU, Bruce et Diana courent vers le lit.

En premier lieu Diana allonge Dick sur son lit dans la position latérale de sécurité puis s'occupe d'ouvrir sa chemise de pyjama pendant que Bruce protège la tête de son premier fils adoptif après avoir écarté les objets susceptibles de le blesser.

Combien de temps dure la crise? Ni Wonder Woman, ni Batman ne sont capables de répondre à la question, mais soupirent de soulagement en voyant que la crise s'apaise. Le corps trempé de sueur, les yeux mi-clos, Dick sombre dans l'inconscience, mais un murmure à peine audible parvient aux oreilles de deux Héros:

-Fos...soy...seur...

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois deux infirmiers entrent dans la pièce, l'un d'eux demandant des explications à Bruce et Diana qui leurs racontent ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que l'autre ausculte le jeune homme évanoui.

-Ça ressemble à une crise d'épilepsie. en déduit l'homme auprès de Dick après avoir rallongé ce dernier sur le dos. Faites très attention à ce que quelqu'un reste auprès de votre pupille, Monsieur Wayne, afin d'éviter toutes blessures.

-Très bien, merci Messieurs. acquiesce Bruce.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard les deux infirmiers sont partis après avoir installé un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Dick lui permettant de mieux respirer.

Bruce et Diana sont de retour dans le bureau du premier, Alfred étant retourné à sa cuisine pour préparer des boissons chaudes à son maître et à son invitée.

-Qui est cet homme que Dick a appelé le Fossoyeur?

-Aucune idée...soupire Diana encore chamboulée par l'agressivité de Nigthwing. Je demanderais à J'onn et Shayera (1) de faire des recherches lorsque je retournerais à la Ligue.

-Très bien. approuve l'homme d'affaires.

Voyant son ami se passer les mains sur son visage pour chasser la fatigue, l'Héroïne aux bracelets anti-balles pose sa main sur une des épaules de son ami:

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites me parler Bruce? demande-t-elle.

Détournant la tête Bruce s'avance vers la fenêtre, regardant sans la voir la ville de Gotham. Le silence s'éternise entre les deux héros, mais Diana comprend que quelque chose hante Bruce.

Autre chose que les blessures de Dick. D'ailleurs une conversation avec Shayera et Vixen (2) lui revient en tête à propos du célibat plus que surprenant du jeune Richard.

FLASH-BACK deux mois en arrière

Vixen, WonderWoman et Hawkwoman sont dans un bar, habillées en civiles, autour d'un verre après une énième mission pour la Ligue. Plus d'une fois elles se sont fait abordées, mais à chaque tentative des hommes venues leurs parler elles répliquaient qu'elles n'étaient pas intéressées.

-Je n'en reviens pas! s'exclame la super héroïne afro-américaine en levant son verre. Dick est beau comme un Dieu, gentil et doux comme un Ange, est galant avec toutes les femmes qu'il rencontre, mais il s'obstine à rester célibataire!

-Ça ne rien y comprendre. approuve Hawkwoman en vidant le sien cul sec.

Diana avait sourit, rappelant avec malice à ses deux amies qu'elles sont en couple. L'héroïne ailée rit à gorge déployée en assurant ses amies que John Stewart n'a pas de soucis à se faire.

-Sur Thanagar être mariée ne signifie pas rester sagement à la maison! Il nous est permit de filtrer avec un ou plusieurs inconnus voir même de redorer l'honneur de notre conjoint si son nom a été traîné dans la boue.

-La chance! sourit Mari en remplissant les verres de ses amies et le sien. Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez la Providence d'avoir fais de moi ce que je suis!

-Pareil pour moi. approuve Diana.

-Alors, on est d'accord? sourit Shayera en levant son verre. Notre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de résoudre le mystère Dick!

-Ça marche! acceptent Wonder Woman et Vixen.

Levant leurs verres les trois Héroïnes les entrechoquent, se jurant par ce geste de faire le maximum pour percer à jour le secret de Nigthwing.

FIN FLASH-BACK

 _En fin de compte aucune de nous trois n'a réussi à percer la carapace de Dick. s_ onge la Princesse des Amazones. _À chaque fois il a refusé poliment de nous répondre et de laisser tomber. Nous avons du accepter notre défaite!_

Quatre coups frappés à la porte du bureau de Bruce avertissent ce dernier et Diana que quelqu'un souhaite s'entretenir avec l'homme d'affaires.

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvre sur Tim ce qui surprend Bruce qui jette un œil à sa montre. 11H05.

-Tim? Ne devrais-tu pas être à l'école?

-Si, mais mes professeurs de géométrie et de langues sont tombés malade. répond l'adolescent. D'où mon retour.

-Bonjour Red Robin (3). sourit Diana en se levant.

-Oh, bonjour Miss Prince! s'exclame l'adolescent en remarquant la présence de la Princesse des Amazones. Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas remarqué!

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Souriant à la collègue de son père adoptif Tim se souvient de la raison pour laquelle il est venu directement dans le bureau paternel. Sortant de l'une des poches une photographie de sa veste l'adolescent s'avance vers l'homme sous le masque de Batman et lui tend la photo sous le froncement interrogatif de Bruce.

-J'ai trouvé ceci dans mon cassier. Je suis formel, Bruce, ce n'est pas un montage sur photoshop.

Prenant la photo Bruce, pourtant maître de ses émotions, ouvre de grands yeux effarés. Inquiète, Diana se lève car ce n'est as tous les jours que Batman affiche ses émotions. Surtout de l'effroi.

 _Depuis l'hospitalisation de Dick._ en déduit-elle.

Contournant le bureau de son collègue et ami Wonder Woman regarde par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier où elle plaque ses mains à sa bouche, le teint affreusement pâle.

La photographie représente l'union des deux sexes, un être mi-homme mi-femme.

La 'Chose' est composée de différents membre d'un couple qui ont été décapité puis recousu. La tête 'principale' est celle d'une femme alors que la 'secondaire' est celle d'un homme qui se trouve légèrement inclinée sur l'épaule gauche. Le haut du corps, le bras gauche, le bassin et la jambe droite sont les membres de la femme alors que les autres membres appartiennent à l'homme (4).

Le plus étrange ou effrayant est que la 'Chose' a les yeux brillants, un teint frais et est parfaitement vivant depuis leur mort douze ans auparavant.

-Br...uce? murmure d'une voix blanche Diana. Quelle est cette 'chose'?

Devant le mutisme de son père Tim prend la parole, annonçant ce que Bruce est incapable de formuler et que lui-même a eu beaucoup de mal à y croire...

-Il s'agit de John et Mary Grayson...Les parents de Dick.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pour la description ici en haut, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir, allez savoir comment ça se fait que je sois encore devant mon écran,moi...***

 ***PS: Si jamais, je me suis basée sur ce que j'ai trouvé sur internet en guise de renseignements les crises d'épilepsie car je n'aurais pas voulu imaginer Dick ayant des problèmes pour parler ou se souvenir!***

°Insistez sur le mot avec un ton froid pour bien marquer la différence!

1) Je vais référence à J'onn et Shayera du cartoon ''League of Justice''!

2) Je vais référence à Vixen du cartoon ''League of Justice''!

3) Tim ne devient Red Robin qu'à l'âge adulte, mais dans ma fiction je préfère imaginer qu'il se fasse appeler de cette façon étant donné que Damian endosse le costume de Robin!

4) Bon, j'avoue que pour avoir 'ressuscité' les parents de Dick, je me suis inspirée de la vidéo Dark Woods Circus chanté par Poucet! Avec son accord!


	8. Souvenirs

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que vous passez d'excellentes vacances! Voici le 8ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 8: Souvenirs

Deux heures se sont écoulées depuis que Tim a donné la photo à Bruce. Diana est repartie à la Ligue ayant fait la promesse à Batman de le contacter dès qu'elle a des infos sur le Fossoyeur.

Pendant ce temps Bruce n'a pas quitté son bureau, sourd à la sonnerie de son téléphone, le regard fixé sur une photo. Cette photo les représente Dick et lui un mois après que le jeune garçon soit devenu Robin.

Sur le papier glacé Dick est encore un enfant puisque comme l'indique la banderole au-dessus de sa tête il fête son 7ème anniversaire, un grand sourire conquis aux lèvres, assit sur l'épaule gauche de son tuteur, les yeux brillant de bonheur et de tristesse, mais pour ce dernier sentiment il faut arriver à comprendre l'éventail qu'est le cœur des jeunes enfants.

C'est avec émotion que l'adulte se souvient de ce soir tragique où il a rencontré celui qui allait lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine...

FLASH BACK

 **Bruce venait de terminer une journée harassante de travail après une semaine de surveillance en tant que Batman. Autant dire qu'il était fatigué serait un faible mot, pourtant un très mince sourire étire les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires. Alfred, ayant remarqué cet infime détail demande à son maître la cause de cette bonne humeur.**

 **Au lieu de répondre l'homme d'affaires sort de sa veste une feuille de papier qu'il tend à Alfred. Bon conducteur Alfred se saisit de la feuille, la lit en un éclair et la rend à son maître.**

 **-C'est bien la première fois que Gotham accueille un cirque. Comptez-vous vous y rendre, Monsieur?**

 **La commissure gauche des lèvres de l'homme d'affaires se soulève légèrement, trop faiblement pour être aperçu, mais Alfred l'a vu. Ou du mois, le devine.**

 **-J'ai déjà réservé ma place.**

 **Le soir-même Bruce arrivait à l'heure au cirque Hally où pour quelques heures il ne serait qu'un simple spectateur comme les autres venu exprès pour se changer les idées.**

 **Jamais Bruce n'oubliera les numéros fantastiques, incroyables, magnifiques de chaque acteurs jusqu'au clou du spectacle les ''Fying Grayon"!**

 **Le premier sentiment de Bruce en découvrant les acrobates avait été la surprise car jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir un enfant aussi jeune (6 ans? 7 ans?) sur scène!**

 ** _Ses parents sont d'accord pour qu'il les accompagnent?_ avait-il pensé, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant. _Soit il est très doué ce qui pourrait expliquer sa présence, soit il a un autre rôle._**

 **Semblant sentir son regard sur lui le petit garçon avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, un immense sourire joyeux étirant ses lèvres, son regard clair s'illuminant comme un feu d'artifices. Faisant chavirer le cœur de l'adulte.**

 _ **Pourquoi ai-je un si mauvais pressentiment?**_ **avait pensé ce dernier.**

 **Comme pour confirmer la pensée de l'homme derrière le masque de Batman le public hurla d'effroi en chœur avec les parents du jeune trapéziste en voyant John et Mary Grayson tomber sous les yeux agrandis par l'horreur de l'enfant et son cri lorsque ses parents heurtèrent le sol avec violence suivit d'un craquement sinistre.**

 **-PAPAAAAAA, MAMAAAAN!**

 **Plusieurs minutes plus tard après que Monsieur Haly, le Directeur du cirque, ait demandé au public de rentrer chez eux, assurant que la police allait arriver, Bruce s'était avancé vers l'homme déguisé en clown° qui essayait de réconforter le jeune orphelin, entouré des autres artistes.**

 **-Monsieur Haly? Puis-je vous parler seul à seul, je vous prie?**

 **Le directeur avait levé la tête dans sa direction, surprit, mais avait accepté. Les deux hommes avaient parlé pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles Bruce apprit qu'à part ses parents le jeune Dick n'a aucune famille. À la question du directeur quand à savoir pourquoi ça intéressait l'homme d'affaires ce dernier lui répondit avec franchise qu'il souhaite adopter l'enfant.**

 **-Vous souhaitez adopter Dick?! s'était exclamé le clown en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.**

 **-Je connais le chagrin qu'est celui de votre protégé. J'ai moi-même perdu mes parents très jeune.**

 **Un silence. Long. Brisé par Monsieur Haly.**

 **-Je ne sais quoi dire, Monsieur Wayne. M'accorderez un délai? Le temps que j'en parle à Dick?**

 **L'homme d'affaires avait acquiescé de la tête, compréhensif. De retour chez lui il informe Alfred de la tragédie survenue durant le spectacle, sa demande pour adopter l'orphelin et le délai accordé.**

 **-Je reconnais votre bon cœur, Maître Bruce, mais comment allez vous faire pour éduquer ce jeune garçon alors que vous êtes vous-même fort occupé par votre travail? avait demandé Alfred.**

 **Bruce n'avait pas répondu, exténué de fatigue, mais Alfred n'avait pas besoin de réponses. Après tout ne connaît-il pas son Maître depuis qu'il est bébé? Ne sait-il pas occupé de lui après l'assassinat des parents de l'homme d'affaires?**

 **La semaine passe très vite. Si vite que Bruce ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe, mais un soir il a la surprise de voir l'enfant endeuillé en dehors des murs de l'orphelinat, mettant en déroute quelques racailles de Gotham.**

 **Chaque soir Bruce aperçoit le jeune trapéziste, mais jamais il ne lui ordonne d'arrêter, de retourner à l'orphelinat. Cette info c'est le commissaire Gordon qui lui a donné alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur le silence du directeur du cirque Haly.**

 **En rendant visite à l'orphelin Bruce apprend qu'il ne bouge pas beaucoup de sa chambre, la quittant seulement pour se rendre dans la salle des ordinateurs.**

 **-Il discute de temps en temps avec les autres, mais ne tisse pas de liens. lui avait apprit la directrice de l'établissement.**

 **Un autre soir Bruce eut la surprise de sa vie lorsque le jeune trapéziste le reconnut sous son masque de Batman! À partir de cette soirée Bruce se refit la promesse d'adopter l'enfant. C'est chose faite une semaine plus tard. Bruce se souvient des mots qu'il avait prononcé la veille de l'adoption lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre du jeune garçon:**

 **-Richard...Je sais le chagrin qui est le tien, sache que je t'offre la chance de pouvoir quitter cet endroit pour venir vivre avec moi. Jamais, je ne pourrais remplacer tes parents, mais je peux devenir un frère voir un ami qui t'aidera afin de combler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la disparition de ta famille. Je serai l'oreille attentive à tes demandes, je serai les bras pour te rassurer la nuit après un cauchemar. Souhaites-tu que je devienne cette personne?**

 **Loin d'une réponse orale le fait que Dick se soit jeté dans les bras de l'adulte avait été une meilleure réponse que le jeune orphelin puisse offrir car, touché par l'histoire de l'homme d'affaires, il s'était fait la promesse d'aider l'adulte à faire son deuil.**

 **Une promesse beaucoup trop lourde pour les jeunes épaules du futur Robin...**

FIN FLASH BACK

Aujourd'hui, 12 ans plus tard, Bruce Wayne a le cœur meurtri. Il a conscience que Dick cache quelque chose bien avant que le jeune homme ne devienne Nigtwing, mais quoi?

°Dans les comics j'ignore si Monsieur Haly participait à la vie du cirque, mais dans ma fiction on va dire que si afin de lui donner une image d'un patron qui sait mieux que quiconque les difficultés lorsqu'on est nomade et artiste!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Et surtout qu'attendez-vous pour le prochain? Merci de me faire partager sur vos ressentis via les reviews!** *


	9. La fermeté et la douceur d'une mère

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre car j'ai du travailler mon anglais pendant une grande majorité du mois d'août, alors qu'en juillet j'étais occupée pour d'autres fictions! Ce chapitre est entièrement centré sur Dick car j'avais pas assez d'imagination pour rajouter mon point de vue! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 9: La fermeté et la douceur d'une mère

 _Six mois sont passés depuis la première visite de Wonder Woman. Elle est venue assez souvent soit seule soit accompagné de_ _Dinah Drake ou de J'onn.  
_

 _Je refusais de voir quiconque entrer dans ma chambre. Alfred y entrait pour déposer mes repas et reprendre le plateau. Au bout de six jours de jeun forcé, j'ai du rendre les armes car mon infirmière à domicile (qui aurait cru que Shayera a fait des études de médecine?) me gronda tant et si bien que j'ai du abdiqué. Car oui, Hawkgirl n'est pas femme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire!_

 _Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, mais ça m'a fait du bien. Certes, au tout début j'étais récalcitrant à participer, mais ma 'douce' infirmière comprit que je ne permettrais jamais à un homme de me toucher.  
_

 _Chaque matin avant le petit-déjeuner Shayera me donnait différentes leçon pour que j'apprenne à redevenir autonome comme elle m'apprit à me laver et m'habiller seul, de même elle me conseilla de masser mes jambes chaque matin et chaque soir afin d'éviter d'attraper des phlébites. Au bout de deux mois elle m'apprit que je pouvais faire de la gym' artistique, mais avec modération car certains exercices me sont interdis à cause de mon état, notamment les anneaux et la table de saut.  
_

 _Cependant, je refuse toujours de parler à Bruce et aux garçons. Je sais le mal que je leur cause, mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre ma colère et mon sentiment de faiblesse._

-Un jour ou l'autre tu devras rejoindre Bruce, Tim et Damian! m'avait sermonné Shayera. Tu n'as pas le droit de les laisser dans le doute! C'est normal qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi, ils t'aiment, Dick!

 _M'aimer..._

 _J'avais gardé le silence car mon cœur s'était fortement serré à ce mot, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur mes joues. Shayera est peut-être une guerrière redoutable, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de réconforter quelqu'un elle est d'une douceur digne d'une mère..._

 _Alors que cela fait six mois que mon amie (nous sommes devenus très vite proches) m'aide chaque jour davantage dans ma nouvelle vie, j'ai craqué. J'ai avoué à Hawkgirl ce que je n'avais jamais dis à personne._

 _Oui, ce terrible secret que je garde enfoui dans mon cœur depuis mes 15 ans..._

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews!***


	10. Merci J'onn

****Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait un bail! Mais que voulez-vous? Quand l'imagination est là, c'est super, mais quand elle fait ses valises pour s'installer sur un autre fandom, elle refuse de revenir! Heureusement qu'elle m'a fait la grâce, hier soir, de revenir pour cette fiction! Allez, sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!****

Chapitre 10: Merci J'onn  


Six mois. Cela fait 24 semaines durant lesquelles Shayera s'occupe de Dick durant lesquelles ils sont devenus très proches. Si proches que Bruce s'est étonné de ressentir les trois premiers mois de la jalousie, mais fort heureusement John Stewart le rassure en lui expliquant que jamais Shayera ne le tromperait car son peuple de naissance est très à cheval sur la fidélité dans un couple.

L'homme d'affaires eut confirmation comme quoi ses craintes sont infondées car chaque soir avant de partir ou pendant le souper lorsque Bruce invitait Hawkgirl à dîner cette dernière expliquait à son collègue les progrès de Dick, mais elle insistait sur le fait que le jeune alité ne se sentait pas encore capable de quitter sa chambre et de se laisser toucher par n'importe quel individus masculins.

Fronçant des sourcils, Bruce avait demandé plus de détails, l'aide qu'il pourrait apporter à sa pupille.

-La première consigne que je peux te donner, Bruce, est d'être patient. avait expliqué la Super Héroïne. Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir presser Dick à sortir de sa chambre, ce n'est pas ça qui l'aidera à surmonter la perte de ses jambes et son traumatisme.

L'homme d'affaires acquiesce, prenant notes mentalement des instructions de Hawkgirl.

-Autre chose?

-Oui. acquiesce la Super-Héroïne. J'onn souhaite offrir à Dick l'opportunité de pouvoir remarcher grâce à une invention de sa part. Si tu es d'accord, je passerai demain avec J'onn pour pouvoir rassurer Dick. Ça te va?

-D'accord, mais je ne pense pas que Dick sera ravi de revoir J'onn vue comment il lui a ordonné de quitter sa chambre la première fois qu'il est venu.

Se souvenant de ce détail, Hawgirl acquiesce.

-Je vais de ce pas voir J'onn. À demain.

Quittant le manoir Waine, Shayera déploie ses ailes et s'envole en direction du QG de la League.

* * *

Dans la pièce lui étant réservé comme atelier ou comme laboratoire J'onn observe avec minutie sa création. Il lui a fallut des jours pour mettre sur papier ce que son cerveau avait imaginé pour dépanner l'ancien Robin. Et des mois pour réaliser son œuvre!

Pour ce faire, il a dut faire beaucoup de voyages entre la terre et sa planète natale car le métal et le bijou nécessaires à la fabrication sont inexistants sur la planète bleue.

 _Si Dick accepte de les porter, il pourra remarcher!_ songe l'extra-terrestre.

Trois coups frappés à la porte de son antre informent l'extra-terrestre que quelqu'un souhaite le voir. Nullement agacé d'être ainsi dérangé, J'onn donne son accord à la personne pour qu'elle entre.

-J'onn? lui parvient la voix de Shayera. As-tu terminé ton projet?

-À l'instant. acquiesce le Super-Héros.

Se retournant pour faire face à sa collègue et amie l'extra-terrestre l'invite d'un geste de la main à s'approcher. Arrivée près de la table de travail, Hawgirl ouvre de grands yeux étonnés en voyant la réalisation de J'onn!

-Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un Kalypso. Pour toi et les autres il pourrait s'agit d'un serre-tête en métal, mais contrairement à un serre-tête classique, il permet à son utilisateur de retrouver toute mobilité! sourit avec fierté J'onn. La pierre centrale, qui ressemble à un rubis terrestre, sert de canalisateur d'énergie, permettant à l'utilisateur de concentrer une quantité incroyable d'énergie qui alimenteront le flux d'énergie perdue aux membres paralysés!

Folle de joie, Shayera saute au cou de son ami, le remerciant mille fois au nom de Dick, se retenant à grandes peines de ne pas pleurer et rire de joie en même temps.

* * *

Comme promis à Bruce, Shayera et J'onn passent au Manoir, mais à peine l'extra-terrestre pose-t-il un pied dans la chambre de Dick que ce dernier le foudroie des yeux, n'appréciant guère sa présence. Pendant deux heures Shaelya explique à son jeune ami le pourquoi de la présence de J'onn tout en lui présentant l'invention de ce dernier!

Sceptique, Dick accepte que Hawgirl le coiffe de l'étrange serre-tête.

-Et maintenant? demande-t-il d'une voix acide. Je dois danser la java?

Fidèle à lui-même J'onn ne dit rien, regardant de son visage inexpressif l'ancien Robin.

Comprenant que l'extra-terrestre attend de lui qu'il fasse quelque chose, Dick prend une profonde inspiration tout en serrant les poings pour se donner du courage! À sa plus grande surprise, son pied droit a frémi! Écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise, le jeune homme retente l'expérience!

 _Je ne rêve pas! Mon pied bouge!_

Y allant plus franco Dick empoigne les accoudoirs, se soulevant de quelques centimètres du fauteuil et d'un balancement bien calculé il s'élance hors du fauteuil sous l'exclamation choquée de Hawgirl...pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds! Parfaitement debout!

Se mettant à courir, à sauter à pieds joints, Dick laisse exprimer sa joie en réalisant différentes acrobaties sous le regard ému de Hawgirl et celui fier de J'onn.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un tonnerre applaudissement pour J'onn! Comme vous pouvez le constater Dick remarche! Pensez-vous, chères fans, qu'il sera prêt à ré-endosser le costume de Nigthwing? Et pourquoi? Je suis toute ouïe! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


End file.
